canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Rei
"someone has to stand on the front lines as a hero!" 'Rei Sumeragi '(皇レイ''?) is one of the re-generation members, who join Hero side. He always describes himself as a narcisstic who always smiling and cheers up other people with his carefree style. Appearance Rei is mixed-race, Japanese Grandfather, Dutch grandmother, and chinese father makes his appearance seems unusual than other people. He has pale skin. His face is oval with slanting hazel-coloured eyes, and slightly long-brown hair. With his narcisstic character, he always assumed that he was handsome, altough other people said he is a ''beautiful boy ''and sometimes mistaken as a girl by other people. As a teenager boys, he categorized short. ''Personality He is a carefree and easy-going person. He cares for other, but never want to deeply involved in. He always smiling, act gentle, speaking honestly, and don't mind with physical intercourse with others. This habits make other people see him as a free-person, even some people consider him as a whore or Wo-Manizer. Beside that, he is still a nice person. When he was younger, he was a shy and stoic person. No one know why he changed drastically like this. Although he always act nice and caring, he can kills people with his own hand whitout feels any guilty. He is a bi, he don't mind with love-relationship with men or women. History Rei was born in whealty family, but that doesn't mean he has a happy life. Because of this state, his parents forced him to be a perfect boy. He forced to studied everyday, learned martial arts, and mastered all skill. Thats why, in the future, he become a rebellious but smart and strong boy. When he was 13, he was very depressed because all of his parents attitude. in this ago, he also made friend with Krain who still in Carnivoria Family. When krain betrayed Carnivoria, he felt betrayed too, he chased krain but the only result he get was defect left-leg. This make his life turned upside down. He decided no one can help him beside himself, then at 14 he ran away from his family and life as a canvas ranger until now. Ability Since he was a kid, he forced to master everything. Thats why, he is clever and able to analize in seconds. He has a mechanic skill, make him able to repairing almost everything. He use a huge wrench as his weapon, combine with his free-martial arts style., make him as short-range fighter. With his defect left leg, he can't run and move fast. Thats why he cover it by using leg-walker and roller blade, that make him can moves as fast as he can. He can produce sound wave that prevents art-block. With Limit break, he can maximize his sensory untill 100% followed by side effects that make him paraylized. Relationship *Hate-but-miss-u complicated relationship with Krain *Complicated relationship with Faine, Pharos, and Ainnath *Same school with Makoto, Ryo, Amato, Ken, and Oji *One of Sieben's and Juri's student *''other coming soon'' Trivia *His name officially written as 皇 (Sumeragi) ''Imperial and レイ ''(Rei) Light. but he always write his name as 零 ''(Rei) ''Zero *Sumeragi mean Imperial. Rei often allegedly as one of an imperial Family. Category:Ranger Category:Male Ranger Category:Regeneration Category:Hero